


Be Polite

by redradioflyer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redradioflyer/pseuds/redradioflyer
Summary: Alfred might be a little shy and easy to fluster when it comes to sexual stuff, but Amelia has a knack of finding just what he likes and giving it to him. Today, she's giving him an afternoon adventure with a strap-on.





	Be Polite

"Isn’t that… a little small…?” 

Amelia looked down at the dildo she was currently rolling between her hands. Then she looked back up at Alfred. “I mean it’s not the biggest one I have. It’s like a smaller medium but I thought we could start on something more medium and build up to something bigger later.” 

Alfred shifted from foot to foot and let out a long breath through his nose. “I mean, sure, but I’m tough. I can take something bigger…” 

“Really?” Amelia folded her arms just beneath her breasts. Without a top on they were sagging a little but that wasn’t stopping Alfred from glancing down at them. Might as well prop them up, make them look perkier. “What makes you so tough huh?” 

A prolonged silence followed this statement in which Alfred looked everywhere but at Amelia. Finally, gruffly, he said, “’Cause maybe saying I  _never_ did butt stuff  _ever_ was a bit of an exaggeration.” 

Amelia’s smirk was instant and absolutely wicked. “Awww Alfie, I knew you. I know you had't've done anal before~ You can’t date a coupla guys without at least giving it a go once- you like touching to much.” She grinned at him and then gushed, “Oh that’s so cute. Little sweet blushy Alfred getting butt-fucked.” 

She came forward for kisses, but Alfred pouted at her, pushing her back just a little. 

“Okay okay stop gushing. God, you’re making it weird, Amelia. You  _always_ make it weird!” 

Suppressing a grin, she caught his fingers. “I’ll stop, I’m sorry. I’m just excited!” She looked up into his eyes and she kissed his knuckles sweetly. “I’ll knock it off and go get something  _bigger_ for you huh?” 

Alfred, still looking quite embarrassed, just nodded at her. “Yep. Sounds good. I’ll uh, wait on the bed?” 

— 

Prep turned out to be easy for Amelia. Apparently the ‘prep stuff’ embarrassed Alfred too, and he’d taken care of that himself before she’d even gotten home. And wasn’t that a terrible thing? Amelia would’ve loved to watch him use his fingers on himself, to hear how he sounded when he touched himself just how he liked it. 

But another time. Life was about small victories sometimes, and her victory was that he’d agree to let her fuck him with a strap on. Alfred always acted like such a boy scout but Amelia knew he was a dirty little perv. She was too. 

At least she was honest about it though. 

Alfred was lying on his stomach in front of her, and she slid her hands up along his back. He was so well toned and muscled that it was almost sad that he wasn’t pinning her down already. She rather liked it when he pinned her down. But today was about something just as exciting. 

“I’m putting it in,” she murmured and Alfred just grunted in response. “Ya damn caveman,” she added in amusement. Before he can start arguing, she pushed her toy in, watching the thick pink cock enter him. 

She went slow at first, but already Alfred was writhing eagerly for more. “What exactly did you prep yourself with,” Amelia cooed softly as she slid into the hilt. “Cause that went in reaaaally easy.” 

She leaned down over him, kissing up along his spine before settling close and tight in against his back. Her breasts were pressed against his back now and she reveled in that feeling for a moment. 

“Shut up Amelia,” he said, but it sounded like he was gritting his teeth. He was wiggling again, but he couldn’t seem to get any leverage to push back onto the toy. 

Amelia grinned and moved up to kiss his neck then his cheek. She reached around him to rub his cock just a little, wanting him to relax a little before she started to move. Then right against his ear, she sang to him, “ _Mama’s little baby loves big dicks, big dicks._ ” 

Alfred just almost laughed before he realized this was very much directed at him. He thrashed a little, turning to look over his shoulder, face utterly scarlet. “God Amelia what the fuck! Don’t call yourself Mama in bed. God that’s weird.” 

Amelia grinned at him and without saying a damn thing she pulls out and slams rough back into him. The roughness wouldn’t hurt him- indeed he always liked it when Amelia was rough with him- but the thrust still took him by surprise. He gasped out loud and grabbed at the bedspread. 

Her name fell from his lips, but it was a half strangled sound. She grinned again, but this time she has no quip to throw back at him. All she wants to do is hear her name like that again. 

So she started in on a rough even pace, slamming into him. 

“You do like big dicks huh?” she cooed again, and though he tried to argue again, he can’t seem to keep focused long enough to say anything more than shut up. 

“I’m not asking for you to repeat it,” she said against his ear. “Just answer the question. Honest okay? Just be honest.” Her other hand gripped his hip to keep herself and her pace steady. “I’ll go faster if you do.” 

Alfred gasped softly and she gave him a moment to contemplate that deal. Finally, he nodded in understanding. 

She slowed down her thrusts, just rhythmic shoves forward, and she asked again, “Do you like my big dick Alfred?” 

He made a whining sound, almost like he was in pain just by hearing such a lewd question. Unlike Amelia, he didn’t like dirty talk all that much… at the moment though… He definitely seemed to be getting into it. Amelia grinned.

“Yes, Amelia!” He tried again to shove back faster, and it just made her slow down more. “Fuck yes Amelia now move.” 

Amelia tsk’ed and she leaned forward to bite down on his shoulder hard enough to leave an imprint of teeth in his skin. “Be polite. It’s ‘Yes, Amelia, please~” 

Alfred let out another keening sound and leaned up on his elbows so he can look over his shoulder at her. His expression was open and needy but there was just the slightest edge of pouting there. “Yes Amelia please,” he said, voice almost a whisper. 

And lord, wouldn’t that start a fire in any woman’s blood? Amelia shifts her knees a bit and thrusts again, harder and faster than before. It has him crying out again, but it wasn’t quite what she wanted anymore. 

“Again,” she demanded, panting with the exertion now. “Say it again, louder.” 

Alfred didn’t even hesitate this time. His face fell forward against his arms and he cried back, “Yes, Amelia please!” 

“Ohhhh, fuck,” she replied, but the sound of his words were muffled against his arms. So she grabbed him by the hair, pulling his face back up again. “Again, louder!” 

When he responds this time, it’s a loud pleading cry. “Yes, Amelia please!”  He reached up, pressing his palms against the headboard to keep himself from sliding into it with the force of her hips. He trembled and tensed, writhing against the sheets as she fucked him relentlessly. "God, yes, yes, _please, please, please, please_." 

“What a good boy~” Amelia replied to his desperate pleading, and she reached around him to really give him what he wanted. 

They could always go again if he came too soon… At the very least, they couldn’t stop until she’d made him hoarse. 


End file.
